


king of arcades

by puffygyu



Series: collector's prize [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, and the king of crane games, at the end everyone is probably whipped for each other, mingyu is probably too rich for his own good, mingyu is struggling, mingyu just really wanted this cat toy and how can Wonwoo just stand by and watch, this is just an excuse to write about Wonwoo playing arcade games, wonwoo as the king of arcades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffygyu/pseuds/puffygyu
Summary: With the nickname "king of arcades" Wonwoo was usually quite busy beating highscores and not helping other people.orWonwoo just wanted to help a struggling man getting his crane-game prize, but maybe got more in the end than he bargained for.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: collector's prize [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145816
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	king of arcades

**Author's Note:**

> this has only been re-read once in a very tired state, pls excuse all mistakes.

The only thrill Jeon Wonwoo needed in his life was entering a game arcade and seeing all the possibilities unfolding in front of him. The slightly musty smell, the funky noises coming from all the different machines and of course, the feeling of success whenever another jackpot was hit sent enough adrenaline in his blood to keep him afloat and feel alive.

Arcades had been his second home since his mother loaded him off at the Arcade right across their flat when she had to work late at night, knowing the possibilities of her son staying in one of them were higher than him staying at home. In middle and high school, he always traded in after school study sessions for a toy-gun in his hand shooting at virtual zombies. While he couldn’t care less about math formulas and chemical reactions, all the different arcades within Seoul and the different games they provided were ingrained in his brain. 

His skills quickly dubbed him as the King of the Arcade, people whispering when they saw high scores with the initial “JWW” right beside it, even though his identity remained a mystery for most of them.

As his skills developed, so did his ability to make some good cash on the side, mostly by selling all his crane-game loot he acquired during the day. Every evening at eight he would leave his arcade of choice (he never returned more than three times to an arcade) with a big bag full of plushies, figurines or whatever fun ideas the owners had thrown into their machines. While he constantly changed his arcades, things were different with his broker. He had known Seungcheol since he was 15, selling his first toy, a weird looking stuffed Pikachu and since then always came back. Seungcheol rewarded his loyalty with extra money and sometimes with lollipops (only the strawberry ones, sometimes the blueberries, knowing Wonwoo’s taste too well).

It was one of these days, when Wonwoo sat down on the pavement outside Seungcheol’s shop, his hard-earned lollipop in his mouth, his eyes lazily wandering over all the people hustling and bustling outside – till his eyes locked on to a specific person.

Right beside the GS24, which looked like it had made it through the worst of mankind, was a small arcade with blinking lights, kpop blaring from its speakers. Wonwoo had been there already months ago, leaving his trademark in the system of the old machines. The person just arriving, was also somewhat familiar.

Wonwoo had seen the man several times entering the establishment after finishing off his business with Seungcheol. Even though Wonwoo never really cared for people, this man had caught his attention just for the sole fact he didn’t seem to particular fit into this neighborhood.

There were mostly just two type of people entering gaming arcades: the ones like Wonwoo, long-time addicts, which never left before the sun was coming down and the try-hards, often just here to show off to friend or dates by their sides, before leaving shortly after again. The man with his expensive looking clothes and a bag, which was probably made from real leather, would have perfectly fit into the second category, if he would have come with someone else, but not on his own.

Wonwoo didn’t know what came over him when he pushed himself off the pavement, walking up to the Arcade the other man just disappeared into. It didn’t take him long to find him in the small space, the man trying to move the crane of a crane-game with utmost concentration.

Wonwoo almost had to laugh when he saw for what the man was going: a round blue cat wearing a wizard cape.

Looking at him from a smaller distance, Wonwoo notice that both of them must have been around the same age, even though the differences between them couldn’t be any bigger. His clothes screamed designer brands, a watch was clinging to his arm which probably was more worth than Wonwoo would make in a year. Contrary to this, however, the man was currently crouched in front of the beat-up claw machine on his third try to finally bring the plush home. His last attempt failed again and with a silent curse he fed the machine some coins, face furrowing in concentration.

Wonwoo stayed till the man left with a pout on his lips, no plushie in his arms but relieved of 10000 Won.

Wonwoo found himself rather invested in the journey of this man to get the plushie.

Next time he met him was once again after he sold his large bag of cheap figurines to Seungcheol, standing outside and feeling the lazy evening sun shining down on his old leatherjacket.

He saw the familiar figure from some meters away, this time dressed like half of Burberry’s show-window and slipped into the comfortable environment of the arcade. He watched the man clawing away for half an hour, the pout growing, before he gave up, grabbing his bag and leaving

This repeated two times and Wonwoo had to say - he had never seen someone so ungifted when it came to claw-games. Either the man never managed to grab the toy at all or he grabbed it at the strategic worst point, so it fell down the second it got lifted up; Wonwoo didn’t want to think about the sum of money lost on this cat-plush.

When the claw failed to grab the cape of the doll, Wonwoo couldn’t hold it in anymore and stepped away from the shooting game he had pretended to play while keeping an eye on the other one.

“Do you need help?”

Without waiting for an answer from the wide-eyed man, he pushed himself in front of the machine, grabbing the control. All expression slipped from his face, too concentrated on the blue doll, slightly shifting the controller in his fingers, till it felt right and then smashing down on the button. The claw shoot down, precisely grabbed the plush on its head and dragged it over to the exit, pushing it through.

Wonwoo could hear a small noise of amazement besides him when he reached down to retrieve the plush.

“Here you go.”

The awe was still in his eyes, when the man took the plush from Wonwoo like a precious possession.

“Thank you so much! Without your help I would have probably never got it.”

It was almost comedic how the too tall man in all those fancy clothes held the cat with the cape in his arms, a bright smile on his lips.

Wonwoo could feel himself getting dizzy from starring at him. While he never understood societies obsession with beauty, this might have been the first time he realized why humans got drawn to handsome faces.

Regardless, he held his head high and pointed to the plush in the arms of its newest owner.

“You quite tried a lot there.”

The man sheepishly rubbed his neck with the arm not holding the doll.

“I found it too cute to skip, even though I am not the best when it comes to games.”

The moment of embarrassment didn’t last long before a bright smile spread over his face again.

“As the saviour of my sanity and money you will get the honour of naming it.”

Wonwoo took another look at the doll, not even questioning the sudden shift in the conversation.

“Captain Whisker.”

A giggle echoed through the room and it took Wonwoo to pinpoint it to the man in front of him.

“I saw him more as a mage, but he can be a mage directing a ship. Captain Whisker it is.”

He looked at the plush with furrowed eyebrows for a moment.

“Maybe I can find a mage-hat for him someday, fitting his ears and all, to make him look more magical.”

“You must really like it.”

Another giggle escaped the man.

“I do.”

Maybe the giggle and ridiculous name had gotten to Wonwoo when he spoke the next words.

“I could help you if you want to get more friends for Whiskers.”

He instantly knew he had said the right words, with the man’s eyes lighting up and a childlike expression taking over it.

“If you want to teach such a hopeless case like myself, I would love to! But I am sadly out of time for today.”

Wonwoo’s pride didn’t allow him to ask for a number just yet, so he settled for something less committing.

“How does Friday sound then as a continuation?”

“Nothing sounds better.”

The answer came after not even passing one heartbeat, then a quick look of realization passed the other’s face.

“Ah, I am Mingyu by the way, Kim Mingyu.”

“Jeon Wonwoo.”

A cheeky smile crossed Mingyu’s face.

“Please take good care of me, Wonwoo-subaenim.”

Mingyu took his words as the cue to bow slightly, just enough to show the teasing side of his actions. When he straightened himself up, his fingers automatically wandered off to his watch, correcting its position as if he was somewhat nervous. Wonwoo guessed, everyone needed some sort of habit.

“Right, don’t expect any leniency my young student, there is much you have to learn.”, came out of Wonwoo’s mouth, deciding to play into Mingyu’s cards.

Before Mingyu could say something in return, a noise went off and the other one hastily reached for his pocket, pulling out an expensive looking phone. After some hasty taps, the tone disappeared, but painting Mingyu’s face with regret.

“I really ran out of time now. I am better not getting stood up on Friday.”

Wonwoo shook his head.

“I will be there; this is a matter of pride.”

This time, a full-blown laugh escaped from Mingyu’s mouth, echoing through the room and almost giving Wonwoo goosebumps.

“I like that, a matter of pride.”

Wonwoo stepped to the side when Mingyu walked past him, catching a scent of something not quite fitting for this place.

“See you on Friday then.”

Mingyu gave a quick wink, before opening the door and disappearing into the outside world.

He left Wonwoo with a feeling he couldn’t quite place.

Before Friday, Wonwoo made sure to leave every machine with the initials “JWW” at the top of the high score ranking.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/puffygyus)


End file.
